Most Wanted
by BkAna
Summary: (AU) I have failed. I'm sorry Miroku but I have failed you and Sango. You told me not to get involve with target of ours...but I did. I'm sorry.I didn't want to fall in love. I wasn't meant to fall in love with someone. Especially HIM. So I've decided...


Disclaimer: -groans- What! I'm not going to say it! Writes down: _'I don't own Inuyasha and the others...'_ in very small letters..._'yet! muhaha...'_ -gets hit with a bat- O.x _'nor do I own Three Days Grace...' -_is handed a frozen steak- Merci beacoup! Thank you very much!

A/N: Second Fic! Read and enjoy!

Thank you **so** much, **Kaj-Nrig Thao.**For your editing, opinions, suggestions and pointers etc. -hands over a Thank you card, chocolates, money...- Wait! **O.O** -clears throat and takes money back- Hehe...I'll give you a hug instead. -hugs-

**Most Wanted**

**Ch. 1 Failure and a new beginning**

**New York...**

Usually, when there was lightning and thunder, I would get this feeling of beauty and power. But tonight, it's different. I have failed my mission. I let down my partners in crime, my friends. I'll never forgive myself. Randy. Why you? Why did I get this assignment? To be near you and get close to you. Miroku told me not to get close to you. He told me not to fall for my job assignments or target. I wasn't meant to fall for you. I wasn't meant to love anyone at all. Or was I? No, not me.

Standing in front of the mirror wall that showed me the darkness that laid outside, I thought over and over again if I should leave. Its for the best. Tearing myself from the rainy scene that stood in front of me, I went into my walk-in closet, packed my things and left.

* * *

**Los Angeles...**

I'm more of a night person, so waking up at 7 o' clock was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Slowly, I levitated myself from my warm comfy bed and went to the bathroom to take my morning shower. 'Randy...'

Argh! Why can't I stop thinking about him! Who can. Sigh. Randy...the most handsome guy I've ever met. Short black hair, smooth tan-white skin, white perfect teeth, and argh! Those green eyes; every time I looked at them I felt myself falling deeper and deeper into them. I loved everything about him- his touch, his deep voice, the way he moved and the way he looked at me. He wouldn't just look at me like other men had. He would really look me, his eyes piercing through me. I giggled. As I thought about it, it still gave me the shivers.

"Kagome!"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be late, and you know how I HATE being late."

"Argh! I'm in the shower you know! Kikyo, how many times I've I told you, that I don't like you going into my room!"

"Hundreds. Geez, I was just going to borrow some lipstick. And you better be ready in 30mins."

"Yeah, yeah." Turning off the water, I got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. Hmm. I've been told that I had a natural beauty. Ha. Me? Kagome Higurashi? No way. Though...that explained all the lusty looks I'd been getting. Okay, I'll admit it- I have a very curvy body thanks to all of Sango's training, long, smooth raven hair that reached to my waist, hazel eyes, and a 5'4'' height, but I still didn't get why I got all this attention. I try not to look pretty or anything, which is why I don't wear make up.

But enough about me. The general thing is that I'm a seventeen-year old spy. And when I met Randy, he became my destruction. I had to leave New York and move to Los Angeles. I had to leave my friends to live with my older sister, Kikyo.

Which reminded me that I had to get ready, in ten minutes. Ten. Minutes! Opening my drawers, I took out a white tank top and a tight, faded jeans. Causal. Running my fingers through my still wet hair, I grabbed my black flip flops and a black sweater, just in case it was cold outside, I left my room.

"Finally, the princess came down. Lets go."

"Actually Kikyo, I'll be driving myself down there."

"Well, you could have told me that before!"

"Oops. I forgot. Sorry." I smirked. I love teasing her.

"Hmph. Well see you there. Don't be late!"

"Right." After Kikyo left, I went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee and toast. MMM. J'aime le petite dejuener. I went and sat on a kitchen stool when I looked around and noticed how creepy the quietness of the house was; so I decided to listen to Three Days Grace. "Home", my favorite song.

**I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place**

Walking into the living room, I started singing, while being careful not to spill coffee.

**No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home**

**By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case**

Hm. I remember when mymom found out one night,that I got stoned for the very first time. It was very pleasant.

**No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home**

**I'm better off alone**

As I placed my cup of coffee down on the living room table, I felt something heavy slide down on my wrist. Glancing down, I noticed a shiny silver ID braclet, which had my ex-lover's name ingraved ontop. How could I'd forgotten such a thing! 'Randy...' What do I have to do to forget you? Please tell me. It hurts too much. I can't bear it any longer. I should get rid of this, but I can't.

**No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a**

**Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home**

After the song finished, I looked at the clock which read 10am. Holy crap, I'm going to get my ass kicked. Running out of our house, I ran to my black convertible Jaguar and went for the kill. Speeding , I stopped at an Italian restaurant. Which I did not catch its name because I was more worried to meet my sister and her mysterious work partner and ''friend''. Walking rapidly, I tried to look for a black headed female girl, which was hard because there was lots of black-headed people. My back jean pocket started to vibrate. Answering, I said, "Talk to me.." I've always wanted to say that.

"Talk to me? Eh...my sweet little sister...where are you? I'm so worried." In Kikyo's own freakish way it translated, "Talk to me! Where the hell are you Kagome! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Uh...here in the restaurant. I'm actually looking for you, for the very first time."

"Oh...I see you. Turn to your left will ya...and you'll see me."

"Right." Hanging up, I did what I was told. And sure enough, I saw Kikyo's murderous glare. Walking casually towards her, I noticed her boss. A very good looking boss. Long silver white hair, gold eyes, and full kissable lips, I started to tumble. Gaining control of my legs, I looked at him and said, "Hi, Kagome Higurashi."

Extending his right arm, he said in a deep voice that made me melt, "Inuyasha Takashi."

'Inuyasha.'

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Read and Review s'il vous plait!

bakaanita


End file.
